FATED
by ChiyaSakura
Summary: OhSehun merasa hancur setelah kehilangan wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Dia kemudian berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi dengan wanita lain. Tapi nasib ternyata berbeda. Bukan hanya takdir, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa semakin lama dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya untuk jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain. Akankah dia akhirnya jatuh cinta kembali?


**Genre :** Angst / Romance

 **Character :**

* Oh Sehun

*Choi Jinri ( Sulli )

*Bae Joohyun (Irene)

*Kim Jongin (Kai)

*Jung Soojung (Krystal)

Others

* * *

 **Seoul, 17 January 2016**

Hari itu jalanan kota Seoul amat ramai, jalan raya di penuhi oleh kendaraan yang tak hentinya berlalu lalang, trotoar di penuhi beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki. Banyak dari mereka yang merapatkan jaket mereka karena cuaca saat itu sedang mendung dan dingin.

Dari beberapa pejalan kaki itu, tampak seorang pria dan wanita berjalanan beriringan di trotoar. Tak lama sang wanita berhenti dan berdiri sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Hunnie..." panggil wanita itu.

Pria berjaket hitam itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wanita yang amat di cintainya itu sedang melipat kedua lengannya sendiri. Ia tahu dari nafas wanita itu bahwa dia sangat kedinginan.

"Ya, Sayang?" jawab pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Sehun menghampirinya dengan mimik khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku kedinginan." ucap wanita itu dengan manja.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menghampirinya, ia melepaskan jaket yang tengah ia pakai dan memakaikannya ke wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sudah jauh lebih baik. Terimakasih, Hunnie."

"Apa saja untukmu, Irene." Ucap Sehun.

Sehun kemudian mengambil tangan kanan Irene dan menggandengnya, mereka melanjutkan untuk berjalan di trotoar kota Seoul.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajakku kemana? Hari ini dingin sekali.." tanya Irene ingin tahu. Tidak biasanya Sehun mengajaknya pergi dengan berjalan kaki, ia biasanya menggunakan mobilnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, sabar ya.." jawab Sehun penuh teka-teki.

Irene mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya.

Kemudian Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan dengan pintu kaca dan cat dominasi warna putih. Irene mendongak dan melihat tulisan yang tergantung, "Lilac Florist"

"Nah, ayo masuk.." Sehun menarik tangan Irene pelan dan masuk ke toko tersebut.

Irene melihat-lihat sekitar toko itu ketika sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Memasang senyum yang amat ceria dan memegang sebuah buket bunga Mawar merah di tangannya.

"Happy Anniversary, Sayang !"

Irene menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia terkejut dan sekaligus senang.

"Oh, Hunnie. Terimakasih.. manis sekali.. kupikir kau tak ingat hari ini hari jadi kita." ucap Irene sembari menerima buket mawar itu dan menghirup aroma bunga itu.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku ingat hari yang penting untukku dan kekasihku. Tapi kejutannya tidak sampai di sini.."

"Ap-apa? Ada kejutan lain lagi?" tanya Irene tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum cerianya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Yap. Benar, tunggu ya. Aku akan membayar bunga ini dulu.. lalu kita pergi ke taman." ucap Sehun.

"Baik, Sayang. Aku tunggu di luar." jawab Irene kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari toko itu masih mengenggam buket bunga mawarnya. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu dan menunggu Sehun membayar bunga itu di dalam.

 **Meoww~**

Suara itu membuat Irene mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat seekor kucing tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan. Kucing itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya hewan itu menuju ke jalan raya, ke mana ada banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hey, _kitten_.. jangan ke sana. Bahaya." ucap Irene kemudian berusaha mengejar kucing kecil itu. Kucing itu berhenti. Irene menghampirinya dengan cepat dan berjongkok,hendak menggendong kucing itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap memegang buket bunga dari kekasihnya.

Ia baru saja akan berdiri ketika bunyi klakson yang amat keras terdengar.

 _ **DIIIINNNN !**_

 **～～〜～～～〜～**

Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada pemilik toko bunga itu , dan kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ia tidak melihat Irene lewat pintu kaca itu.

'Dimana dia?' batin Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu itu dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Irene, dengan buket bunga yang masih dia pegang tengah berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan raya. Kemudian tenggorokan Sehun tercekat ketika ia melihat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju tepat ke arah kekasihnya itu dan wanita itu tidak menyadarinya.

Sehun berlari dan baru saja akan berteriak ketika bunyi klakson terdengar sangat kencang dan tak lama di susul bunyi tabrakan yang sangat keras.

Kejadian itu terjadi amat cepat.

Sehun seakan kehilangan tenaga dan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa melotot ketika menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana truk itu menghantam tubuh Irene dengan keras.

Buket bunga di tangannya terlempar bersama dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"TIDAKKK! IRENEE!"

* * *

 **To be continued..**


End file.
